


Kiss Me Through the Phone

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New York Rangers, Sexting, Tampa Bay Lightning, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Steven miss each other, as is evident by their texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Del Zotto's [tweet](https://twitter.com/MichaelDelZotto/status/368152263929253888) from earlier today.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
7:28 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I wish you were here. I got entirely too much sushi for one person. ♥

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
7:34 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
If I were there, sushi would be the last thing on your mind.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
7:37 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Well, that goes without saying. (｡♥‿♥｡)

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
7:40 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
… 

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
7:41 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
U seriously still have that emoticon app on your phone? 

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
7:43 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
(T__T) 

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
7:47 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
No, seriously, if u were here tho, sushi would be the last thing on OUR minds. 

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
7:51 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I would hope so … Y'know I'd have you too busy to say anything.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
7:54 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Why Stammer, are you trying to seduce me? (づ￣ ³￣)づ

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
7:58 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
From what I remember, I don't have to try very hard...

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:01 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I can see your ego is in check.

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:03 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Well… my ego IS bigger than your restraint.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:05 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Oh, so now we're moving on to comparing sizes?

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:07 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I'll show you mine… if you show me yours…

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:09PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Ah, the wonders of technology and front facing cameras...

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:10 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
…

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:10PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
??

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:11 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Wait? R u serious? Cuz I was joking.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:13PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
No u weren't. U miss me, admit it.

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:15 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Nope. Never. Whatever gave u that idea, DZ?

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:17 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
You're texting me, aren't you?

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:18 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
U texted me first.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:20 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I suppose I did. Maybe I miss you. A little. :3

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:22 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Aww, DZ … are you getting sentimental on me?

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:24 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Never. I just hate to see good sushi go to waste.

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:28 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
I'm sure you could eat it all. You seem to have no problems putting things in your mouth.

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:30 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
Careful… I may have to forget about dinner and call u.

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:32 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
What makes u think that wasn't my plan all along?

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:33 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
…

From: M. Del Zotto  
To: Stammer  
8:34 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
FaceTime?

From: S. Stamkos  
To: MDZ  
8:37 PM, Thursday, August 15th, 2013  
FaceTime.

**Author's Note:**

> We hang out on tumblr as well:  
> [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)  
> [boltschick2612](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
